


with you

by chaekkung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, again.. inspired by Very Real and Very Soft events, idk yeah this is just soft bfs again, they're just giving me excuses to write fluff thanks guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaekkung/pseuds/chaekkung
Summary: The 7 boys end up in Gwangju for a music show, and Hyungwon takes this time to bring Changkyun to his second home. And there, they take a next step in their strange relationship.





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> yes.. sorry... me again . but ok anyways i started crying when i saw the picture of hyungkyun at hw's old dance academy...... years later hyungwon shows up again but more handsome and with a boyfriend . wow icb... he rlly went with ck stfu im soft .. :'( anyways so op said that hyungwon went to visit his mother as well... did he.. bring ck... :') anyways . happy reading !!
> 
> *also this is a mess i wrote this at work and wasn't gonna post but still it's done i might as well :0 sorry for typos/grammar stuff if any !!

The boys pile inside the waiting room one by one, each finding a chair or couch to crash on. The smell of sweat and heavy breaths soon fill the area.

“Good work guys,” Hyunwoo dabs the sweat dripping down his jaw with a tissue. A parade of nods and weak smiles follow his comment. They had just finished recording their Mcountdown Stage in Gwangju. It’s always tiring, but even more so this time. Their schedules are packed with recordings, fansigns, and radio shows, giving them no time to rest. On good days, they’re lucky enough to sleep two hours.

“I could really use a five year nap right now.” Kihyun rolls over on the couch, kicking a leg on Minhyuk, who’s already knocked out on the other end.

“Well thankfully we’re done for today, let’s take this time to rest while we can.” Hoseok drowns a whole bottle of his homemade fruit/vegetable/protein/whatever-the-hell-he-puts-in-there juice, and exhales loudly with satisfaction. “Our ride back home will be here in about 30.”

Hyungwon pokes at his phone, squinting through his dry eyes, and then silently smiles to himself. “The manager just gave me permission to stay back,” he announces loudly. Jooheon gives him a weak thumbs up from across the room. Hyungwon had been talking about visiting his hometown again for a while, and it was a lucky coincidence for the concert to be in Gwangju.

“Tell your mom we said hi,” Hyunwoo says from the comfort of his reclining chair, lifting his fingers but they immediately flop back down.

“We will!” Hyungwon heads into the changing room, grabbing his regular clothes.

“We?” Jooheon catches, wondering if Hyungwon just misspoke.

“Changkyun’s coming with me too,” Hyungwon yells from behind the slightly open door.

The youngest perks up from the corner of the room when he hears his name. “I’m what?”

“You. Me. Our hometown.” The tallest emerges with his black pants and leather jacket, and searches for his wool hat.

“What? Since when did we-”

“You don’t want to?”

“No-- wait I mean no I don’t not want to but wh-”

“Okay then hurry and change, we have places to be,” Hyungwon ushers, and Changkyun quickly changes into his black turtleneck and long, brown coat. They bid the lifeless room goodbye, and head out the building.

 

“What about Minhyuk?” Changkyun asks, trotting next to Hyungwon. Hyungwon’s long legs carry two Changkyun-steps but he always matches the younger’s pace when they’re together.

“What about him?” Hyungwon briefs, texting their manager ‘On the way!’

“He’s from here too, shouldn’t we bring him with us?”

“He’s sleeping.”

“... I guess.”

“What? You don’t like being with me?”

“N-No… I don’t not like it…”

“I know,” Hyungwon smirks, swinging an arm around the shorter, a habit of his that Changkyun is pretty fond of. “The manager’s gonna drive us to my old dance academy, and then we’re on our own from there.”

“Joy and Plug Dance Academy?” Changkyun recalls; Hyungwon mentioned it when Changkyun asked how he knew Hyerin.

“Yeah, it used to be my second home. I haven’t stopped by since debut.” The two see the van parked outside, and scurry in the backseat, trying to avoid the cold while they can. “I wanted to bring you with me. And they’ve been asking about you.”

“Really?” Changkyun shoots him a confused glance.

“Mhm… Don’t ask too many questions, we’ll be there soon.”

On the way there, they reminisce the familiar surroundings, telling each other stories they both already know. There’s the park they both used to play at when they were little, but somehow they never crossed paths on the slides. And the ice cream parlor at the corner they both ordered the same flavors at, but never at the same time. No matter how many times they talk about it, they still wonder by what act of the universe were they not allowed to meet. They grew up in the same neighborhood, frequented at the same places, and even went to the same middle school-- but they only met eyes the moment the confused and small boy “I.M” stepped into the tense restaurant during the filming of No Mercy. Of all ways they could have met, that was probably the worst one possible.

 

“This place is just how I remember it.” Hyungwon takes in a breath of cold air. They both wave their manager goodbye, and head into the building.

“Hyungwon!” An older man and woman rush out from the counter when the two boys walk through the doors. “It’s been so long!”

“Hi guys!” They give each other big hugs and pat on the backs, and exchange their greetings.

The man steps back and looks at Changkyun up and down. “This must be… genius rapper I.M?” He pulls the confused boy into a tight side hug.

“Leave him alone, he’s shy,” Hyungwon laughs, enjoying Changkyun’s bewildered expression. “Oh? You’re a protective one aren’t you?” the lady winks, and then focuses her attention on Changkyun. “We’ve heard a lot about you!”

“On TV?” Changkyun smiles. “Thank you!”

“Oh no, we do watch little Hyungwon’s shows often but what we know about you is a lot more than that,” she explains happily, almost singing the last few words. Changkyun looks towards Hyungwon for answers, but the older just avoids his gaze. "Hyungwon's busy, but he still calls us occasionally."

“Anyways, let’s give Changkyun a tour,” the male instructor cheers, sticking close to the youngest. They make their way around the halls, stopping at the huge practice rooms where Hyungwon spent a lot of his time in.

“So…” the woman nudges Changkyun while Hyungwon is speaking to some students in a class. “How long have the two of you…?”

Changkyun stares back at her with a pursed smile. “I’m sorry what…?”

“You know.”

"Ummm…”

The man pats Changkyun on the back. “You heard him! The man’s shy, let him be!”

Hyungwon comes back out from the classroom to a cornered Changkyun, screaming silently for help.

“Alright, it’s time for us to go,” Hyungwon says, giving his former teachers another hug. “I’ll come visit again.”

“Thanks for stopping by even though you’re so busy. We appreciate it! You too, Changkyun.” They bid their farewells, snapping a photo in front of the company logo before leaving. Changkyun is still in a state of confusion, but it felt nice to visit a place that Hyungwon had so many memories in. Hyungwon's teachers both seemed like good people too. He feels a lot closer to him now.

And for some reason his teachers thinks that they’re…? Changkyun stops a few steps outside the building, finally realizing what the hell went on in there. “Wait, Hyungwon did you tell them that we’re…” Changkyun trails off, bumping Hyungwon on the side.

“Are we not?”

Changkyun doesn’t quite know how to answer that. The thing is, he knows they’re more than friends. But how much more? Where do forehead kisses, late night cuddles, and amazingly sweet words fall? Their whole relationship can be dictated in one word: vague. Changkyun never asked, and Hyungwon never brought it up. They’re sort of just… there.

“I don’t know,” the younger responds after a long pause, fiddling with his fingers inside his pockets.

“Aren’t we… boyfriends?” Hyungwon blushes slightly at the word, and clears his throat awkwardly.

Changkyun tries his hardest to hide his huge smile, and feels his heart squeeze. _Boyfriends._ He likes the sound of that. “O-Okay.” Changkyun continues walking in the direction they started, not saying anything more about it. That was already enough. “Where are we going now? It’s still a bit early.”

“To meet my parents,” the taller says, putting an arm around his _boyfriend_.

“Already?!”

Hyungwon laughs, and resists the urge to kiss the boy in his arms since they’re in public. “No, not like that, I just want to visit.”

Changkyun sighs a breath of relief. “Oh, okay good.”

“Well not today, but someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok i have 3 hyungkyun wips right now and im so bad at finishing fics ksjfjdsaj but i might try to get them done idk... anyways here's my [twt](https://twitter.com/chaekkungs) and [tumblr](https://chaekkung.tumblr.com) ! also if u have any request u can shoot me an ask :^) work gets boring sometimes and i want stuff to write :/ even tho i have 3 wips :// o well :/


End file.
